deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Laquearius/Achilles vs Diarmuid Ua Duibhne
Achilles, the Greek demigod that slaughtered an army in his rage-fueled quest to avenge the death of his friend... Diarmuid, the legendary Fianna warrior who overcame 3,400 soldiers single-handedly during an adventure into the Otherworld... Which of these army-defeating heroes is DEADLIEST? Achilles Achilles was the son of the hero Peleus and the nymph Thetis. Early on his life, Achilles was offered a choice: an easy and long life of peace, or a difficult life, but one filled with glory. He chose glory. Trained by the centaur Chiron, Achilles became a great warrior at a young age. He would become the sole force that kept the Achaeans winning in the Trojan War, and would go on a rampage of destruction when his dear friend Patroclus was slain. His fit of madness was only ended when he was struck down by the Trojan prince Paris, aided by Apollo. Weapons: Xiphos, Dory, Javelin, Aspis While the Xiphos and the Javelin are mundane, the Dory was forged by the centaur Chiron, and it is so heavy that no other Achaean can wield it. The Aspis was forged by Hephaestus, and is unbreakable. Armor: Greek Cuirass, Helmet, and Greaves Achilles's armor was forged by Hepheastus, and is unbreakable. Diarmuid Diarmuid was a late addition to the Fianna, but he was definitely one of the most important. An extremely skilled warrior, he was capable of taking on countless opponents at once. His friends thought him easily able to slay one-thousand warriors alone. They were not wrong, and he even surpassed their expectations by taking on over three times that amount. Despite his competence as a warrior, Diarmuid would eventually become the cause of the Fianna's downfall, when his magical lovespot caused the newlywed bride of Fionn to fall for him. Weapons: Beagalltach, Moralltach, Gae Buidhe, Gae Dearg Moralltach can cut through almost anything, and both Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg leave wounds that do not heal. Armor: Chain Mail Diarmuid's armor is also invulnerable. Laquearius's X-Factors Weapons: TBC Armor: Achilles: 98, 65 Impenetrable chain mail is certainly useful, but it doesn't come close to the kind of things Hephaestus forges. Not even most gods can break them. Achilles also has the benefit of having his head and shins protected. Strength: Achilles: 90, Diarmuid: 75 Diarmuid is definitely above average in this department, having cut through armor and thrown around a giant, but Achilles is just ridiculous. He wrestled lions and wolves before he could even walk, tore through the gates of Troy, and withstood a wave of water powerful to uproot trees. Speed: Achilles: 85, Diarmuid: 88 Achilles has outrun horses, dogs, and even thrown darts. Diarmuid is extremely agile, being able to leap over an army and onto the top of his spear. Both warriors are incredibly impressive in this category, but I'll give the slight edge to Diarmuid for his dexterity feats, which will be more useful in a one-on-one fight. Training: Achilles: 95, Diarmuid: 87 Living with the Fianna meant training, fighting, and hunting every day for most of Diarmuid's life. Achilles on the other hand, received specialized training from Chiron, who practically raised him from birth to be a warrior. Experience: Achilles: 70, Diarmuid: 80 Achilles's only real combat experience was during the ten-year Trojan War. Although he mostly sat out for the last year, he was fighting constantly for the first nine. Diarmuid would've trained and hunted frequently, and went on several adventures with the Fianna and by himself. Diarmuid takes the edge for his more varied experiences. Laquearius's Verdict My vote goes to Achilles. The two are pretty close in levels of skill, but Achilles has better armor and the advantage of superhuman strength. Diarmuid's agility is impressive, but it won't be enough to help him around Achilles's shield. All the Fian can do is delay the inevitable. Notes *Battle will occur on the beaches of Troy, after Diarmuid somehow ends up there after leaving the Otherworld. *Voting will end on July 28. *I'd like to extend my personal thanks to the Fate series for making research about Diarmuid a whole lot harder. *Current vote status is Achilles: 4, Diarmuid: 3. Voting is over. Achilles is the winner, 4 - 3. Battle Sing, O Goddess, of warlike Achilles, peer of Ares, slayer of men and heroes. Sing of Diarmuid, fearless and courageous Fian, who clashed with the bloodthirsty one, on that fateful day... Diarmuid strode across the sandy shoreline, his eyes darting back and forth across the strange land his ship had brought him to. "Surely the Otherworlders could not have made a mistake... but this land is surely not Éireann," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the top of a dune. Upon reaching the summit, he spied a great camp ahead of him: countless tents constructed in rows, hundreds of mighty ships beached on the shores. The sun was beginning to set, and several servants were travelling in between the rows of tents, lighting lamps. One tent sat just ahead of him, at the foot of the dune. "Perhaps I shall inqure here, learn more about this strange land. Sincerest hopes that these men are peaceful.. but if not..." Diarmuid pulled Beagalltach halfway out of its sheath. Achilles was alone in his tent, putting on his armor: gifts from his mother, forged by Hephaestus, the godly smith. A great, wrathful fire burned in his eyes, ignited by the spark of loss. Patroclus was dead, slain by Hector. Tomorrow, all of Troy would pay for what they had taken from him. Achilles heard a voice from outside his tent as he place his helmet over his eyes. "Hello? Is anyone home?" The tent flap flew open as Achilles exited. The demigod was marvelous to look upon, his golden armor shining brightly in the last light of the day. "Who are you, stranger?!" demanded the Achaean. "A Trojan spy, here to slit my throat as I rest?" "You are mistaken, my lord. I am... lost, you see." Achilles was blinded by his anger. No reason would be heard by his mind this day. "A likely story." Achilles drew his sword and took up his shield from where it hung on his back. "Your commander will die at my feet, and countless of his bretheren before then. You can be the first." "You're mad!" shouted Diarmuid, as he leaped out of the way of Achilles's first swing. "But if it is a fight that you seek, I will not back down!" The Fian tossed Beagalltach to his left hand and took up Gae Buidhe with the other. He thrusted the yellow spear forward, aiming for Achilles exposed right arm. Achilles quickly raised his shield and knocked the blow away before making a jab of his own, which crashed harmlessly against the Fian's enchanted chain mail. Diarmuid recoiled from the force of the blow, but recovered quickly and made a swipe for Achilles's calves. The demigod quickly sidestepped the attack, and Diarmuid followed up by rolling out of his opponents range to avoid a counterattack. The Irishman scurried back up the side of the dune, and then leaped off, his sword aimed at the Achaean's neck. Achilles reacted quickly and swung his shield over his head, crashing into the Fian and sending him flying several meters. Diarmuid got to his feet in an instant. Spinning around, he hurled Gae Buidhe at Achilles, who easily blocked the projectile with his shield. Achilles snatched up his own javelin, which lay against the side of his tent, and thre it at the Fian. Drawing Moralltach, Diarmuid hacked the incoming javelin apart with one swing of the magical blade. Now understanding the threat that his opponent faced, Diarmuid took out Gae Dearg, the red spear. With spear and sword, he began to sprint back across the beach. Achilles tossed his sword aside and took up his spear, a massive dory crafted by his old mentor, Chiron. "Come then, assassin of Troy! Face your death!" Diarmuid readied Moralltach for a strike as he approached his target. Achilles watched carefully, preparing to counter the next blow. The Fian sprung into the air, thrusting his sword directly at Achilles's face. Much to Diarmuid's suprise, the unstoppable blade didn't even scratch the divine armor. Diarmuid tumbled out onto the sand. "No armor has ever stopped Moralltach before... what kind of beast are you?!" Achilles thrusted his spear at his downed opponent, who quickly rolled out of the way. Darting back and forth across the sand, he handily dodged each of Achilles attacks, before he found a chance to hurl Gae Dearg at Achilles's exposed calf. The red spear tore through the demigod's skin, sending him to his knees with a shreak of pain. Diarmuid snatched up his sword again, and began to bring it down into Achilles's neck. Achilles was faster. He swung his shield upwards, striking the Irishman in the jaw, stunning him. Then he thrusted his spear with all his might into Diarmuid's chest. The spear punched through the chain mail and directly into Diarmuid's heart. Achilles stood up, grimacing at the intense pain in his legs. He removed his weapon from his slain opponent, and kicked his corpse away. "First you fall. Hector is next!" Winner: Achilles Category:Blog posts